<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dust Thief by Venrex2401</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655900">The Dust Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venrex2401/pseuds/Venrex2401'>Venrex2401</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venrex2401/pseuds/Venrex2401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A RWBY smut set between volumes 2 and 3</p><p>Was dared to make this by a friend. Let's give God a reason to send the flood shall we!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dust Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm giving God a reason to send the flood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy wandered through the empty streets of Vale. It was midnight so nobody was out, save a few Atlesian knights. But the boy would have no trouble taking them out, should the need arise. His name was Lucian Aurum, more commonly known as the Lunatic. A fitting nickname for one so enthralled with the broken moon of Remnant, he named his weapon 'Mooncleaver.' A large weapon with a semi circle blade at the top. When held up to the broken moon, it would create a full one. He wore a black leather jacket, complete with black trousers and black boots. The epaulettes of the jacket were both emblazoned with his emblem; a moon surrounded by thorns. Lucian was excited. He had been contacted by a woman named Cinder Fall. She needed him to collect dust for him, which was one of his specialties. The owner of a nightclub at a shady part of town informed him there was a warehouse that was guarded by the White Fang which was full of dust, and that warehouse was where Lucian was headed now. In fact, he was right outside. He scaled the wall, using the Mooncleaver to pull himself up. He looked inside through one of the glass panels on the roof and saw that there were only two White Fang members inside. He smiled to himself.<br/>
"Poor bastards." He muttered, before jumping down into the warehouse, drawing his weapon and bringing the blade down onto the head of the first, removing half of it and sending blood, bone and brain matter scattering across the floor and his companion. The other guard cried out and drew her sword, but before she had a chance to strike, Lucian removed her arm. The woman screamed in pain and terror before Lucians blade cut through her neck, silencing her forever. He sighed. There was no fun in killing grunts. They weren't challenging. He wanted to fight a Lieutenant, a leader or even a huntsman. Something that could pose a threat to him. But nope. Just untrained goons. He walked towards one of the crates and opened it. He grinned. It was full of dust crystals. Fire, water, gravity, wind, ice. He'd make a fortune from this. He closed the crate and turned. He began to walk towards the door, but stopped when he heard somebody enter... </p><p>Blake Belladonna was alerted to the cry of a woman in the old warehouse. She ran towards the building and saw that there was a few large gashes going up the wall. Grimm? Possibly. She drew her weapon; the Gambol Shroud and quietly opened the door. What Blake didn't expect was for a small bell to sound when the door was opened. An alert system? probably, considering warehouses didn't usually have bells on their doors. She heard footsteps approaching her position, and quickly darted out of sight. She was hiding behind a metal pillar, weapon in hand. A man came into view, holding a weapon unlike any she'd seen before. He had short black hair and amber eyes. He looked around and grinned, before locking the door. A strange smell hit Blake. It smelled like...death. Blake caught her breath. That woman. The woman who cried out. Was she...no. Surely she wasn't. She crept through the building, making sure to not make any noise. She crept around another support pillar and stopped, horror flooding her body, her heart pounding. She put her hand on her belly, trying not to throw up. In front of her lay two corpses. Both of them White Fang members, but they had been mangled beyond recognition. One of them was missing an arm and head, and another was missing half of his head, blood and brain matter spilled across the floor. Blake reached for her scroll, but before she could call any of her teammates, she saw a gleam out of the corner of her eye, rapidly moving towards her. Blake jumped out of the way and saw that the man from earlier was standing before her, weapon raised.

</p><p>"Who are you?" Blake demanded, sweat trickling down the back of her neck. The man smiled, an act which sent shivers down Blake's spine.
</p><p>"The names Lucian." Lucian said. "What's yours?" Blake clenched her fist and rushed the man, Gambol Shroud raised. Lucian, clearly expecting her action, jumped backwards and raised his weapon to parry the Faunus' next attack. The two weapons clashed sending sparks flying. Blake broke away from the clash and sent the Gambol Shroud into its ranged mode. She fired three rounds, all of which were effortlessly blocked by Lucian who was now charging her, raising his weapon above his head. Blake jumped backwards and activated her semblance, a fire clone taking her place. Lucian charged into the clone and it exploded, sending him flying, his weapon clattering to the ground .Blake saw her chance and ran towards Lucian, who was regaining his bearings. His face was no longer smug and relaxed. It was angry. He held his arm out, raised his hand and shouted one word.
"HALT!"</p><p> It was all he needed. His semblance activated and Blake froze in place. Try as she might, she couldn't move a single muscle. In fact, the only thing she could move were her eyes which were locked on the now standing Lucian. His face was no longer angry. In fact, a strangely mischievous expression was plastered on the Dust Thief's face. He picked up his weapon and slowly walked towards Blake, who was starting to panic. Her aura wasn't broken, but chances are it wouldn't take Lucian much effort to finish it off. 
</p><p>"W-why are you doing this?" Blake demanded, trying to hide her fear. Lucian grinned. 
</p><p>"Oh I have plenty of reasons! Money, power, influence. Some people simply call me 'the dust thief' which is a rather bland nickname in my opinion, but it does suit me." His grin widened. "That reminds me! You never told me your name! Please Introduce yourself!" He held his weapon up to Blake's throat. 
</p><p>"B-Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake said. She could barely hide the terror in her voice. There was something about Lucian, something that made her genuinely terrified. 
</p><p>"Nice to meet you Blake Belladonna!" Lucian exclaimed jovially. "Well then Blake, now that we're getting to know each other, I hope you accept this as a token of our newfound friendship!" 

</p><p> Before Blake had a chance to question what this 'token of newfound friendship was' Lucian had wrapped his arms around her and his lips met hers in a long, drawn out kiss. Blake felt her face turn scarlet as her eyes widened in shock. Lucian broke the kiss and stepped backwards, a surprisingly sheepish grin on his face. It was only now Blake noticed he was young. Maybe even younger than she was. His face had a slightly red tinge to it. 
"What th-w-why di-" Blake stammered. Lucian shrugged.
"I suppose I just wanted to...have some fun." Blake frowned. 
"What do you mea-h-hey!" She began, but cried out when Lucian unbuttoned her vest and removed it, leaving her in her white crop top. Blakes eyes widened as she realized what Lucian was doing. He raised his weapon and cut through the fabric of her shirt, exposing her breasts. Lucian reached out and grabbed one, giving it a small squeeze. Blake gave a small moan, but quickly shut her mouth. Unfortunately, her noise of pleasure didn't go unnoticed to the thief, who made an overexaggerated shocked expression.
"Ooooh Blake was that a moan I heard? Don't tell me you're enjoying this!" He said loudly. 
"N-no! I-I'm not. S-stop saying that!" Blake protested. Lucian chuckled before continuing to squeeze. Blake tried desperately to hide her pleasure, keeping her eyes and mouth shut. But the blush on her face told Lucian everything he needed to know. Blake tried to struggle but to no avail. How the hell was Lucian able to keep his semblance up for so long? How had his aura not broken? Blake had little time to wonder as the thief was now in the process of removing her boots, stockings and shorts, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Lucian made a 'hm' noise, and proceeded to put a single finger in her panties, running it along her womanhood. Blake was realized in horror that she was wet. Very, very wet. Lucian grinned evilly.
"So you really were enjoying that huh?" He asked. Blakes eyes were wide with fear.
"N-no! Stop! Please!" She pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lucian gently pushed his finger inside of her, causing Blake to cry out. But he wasn't done there. While he was twirling his finger around inside her, his other hand reached up to grope at her breasts. Blake felt another finger penetrate her body. This one causing just as much, if not more pleasure for her. She felt a strange pressure building up inside her as Lucian began to squeeze her nipples. It continued to build, and the thief apparently noticed for he became more rough with his actions. Blake cried and pleaded and struggled but nothing she did seemed to faze Lucian. Eventually, the pressure became too much for her body, and she screamed in pleasure as fluid seeped from her vagina, dripping on the floor. Did she seriously orgasm because of this guy? Lucian made a satisfied grunt and removed his fingers from her. He backed away.
"Well Blake, this has been fun! But I think I'm satisfied. Thank you for your time." Blake looked up.
"What? You're not going to kill me?" She asked. Lucian shook his head. 
"No point. I've got a schedule to keep after all." He snapped his fingers and Blake fell to the ground, panting. She tried to stand, but the sudden freedom of movement had caught her body off guard. She crawled towards Gambol Shroud, but Lucian kicked it away.
"Tsk tsk tsk. Now, is that any way to treat the person who freed you?" He asked, picking up a briefcase full of dust. "Well. It's been nice knowing you! I doubt we'll see each other again. But if we do, I hope you're a much better fighter!" He said, before walking out of the warehouse leaving Blake Belladonna on the cold, concrete floor...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>